


METROID: Plasma Metroids

by 0jedi234 (TheUltamate)



Category: Metroid Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltamate/pseuds/0jedi234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new planet is discoveried</p>
            </blockquote>





	METROID: Plasma Metroids

**Author's Note:**

> i dnt know much ofMetroid so I did what i know from Other m wich is not as bad game as peoples says

Samus dorve was driving her hsip throgh spase and she got a message from the military "Samus there is u stronge new planet we did not notice and that she had to got to onvestigate it so she told the boss that ok and flew in the dirextion

as Sammas flew more lin space she saw the planet and Samus sa that it was orange like on fire and her computer sad thot oceens of plasma on the plalnel and Samus thout it was tou be strangeg so she flew down

On planet samus noitced it was very got temprature and her suit could barley handle it "wow theres plasma" she said to the millitary and they agreed to her to explore. so she goes int the palnet and fohnd a lake o pasma and then a creature bust from it

And the crature attacked! by shooting at Samus some pasma from the lake and se doge it to miss but some spalsh on hr and it did a hurt to her armor "wow is hot" and she shoot a rocket and the beast oxplode but a some thing was wrog

the monste rexploded and metroid come out and Samus surprise into the microphon "Metroids!!" she yelled and use ice beam bot the bean didn freezee them bcause itt was too hot for the ice and the metrod had an ability

"thoy are made of plasma" and Samus had to run away and the mettroid chaced her but she god in the wrong diretiction and away fm her ship  
"im not what to do" Samus paniced at the army for question "try to use plasma beam to make them too much plasma" so SAmus swotched to her plasma beam and turn around and fire big explosion from her gun cannon at the (remember to finish this at a later)

and the metroids had explode 

"I beat the metroids" Samus told her radio "good but there are more to defeat like RIGHT BEHIND YOU" and Samus looked at her behind her and there was a lot of many metrouids and also a metroid queen but it was like plsama made of llike the regulat metrod and samu try to shoot it but it had too much armor on itself so she had to run again and it was too slow so she escape "I have t obeat that monster of metroids" but "but you dont have the tooles to do that" and "you are right"

THE END?  
to might be coctinued

**Author's Note:**

> i made this some of this a time ago and noh i finnishh it at now to make it coulmplet and it might write a sequel


End file.
